Jennifer Rodriguez
Teammate of Cyberpol officer Inoue Minori; recently transferred from Virtual Crimes Division into Violent Crimes. Biography Early life Daughter of a housewife and a Midorian Catholic priest, Jennifer was raised in strict Catholic morals in one of the citadels in Mexitlan. Despite her religious upbringing, Jennifer never identified herself with Mexican culture. She was more identified with modernity and anime. Her childhood dream had always been becoming a catgirl, but her religion prevented her from committing such blasphemy. Vocation When she finished High School, Jennifer was witness of the suicide of a berserk android. After praying, she came to believe that it was her calling to save android souls. After several months of praying and of taking religious retreats, she came to the conclusion that her vocation resided in becoming a Cyberpol officer. Watching international news, she decided that Hong Kong was the place where she could do the greater good. Travel to Hong Kong and meeting her boyfriend In her trip to Hong Kong, she met an African-Hispanic man, Antonio Beltrán, who introduced her to the life and customs of the Hong Kong citadels. Acceptance into the Cyberpol, training In year 680, Jennifer was accepted into the Cyberpol to help in the Virtual Crimes division. Her petition to join the Android Division was rejected due to her naivety and lack of work experience. During that time, she trained in combat by joining the Virtual Death Tournaments inside the Grid. Her poor performance led to a full year of humiliation and suffering, due to the fact that she was asked to train without pain dampening. She coped with the pain with a constant intake of Happy pills, which had the side effect of increasing her naivety and turning her personality more childish and idealistic. To increase her performance, the local chief recommended her to train with a Virtual sensei. In a rush of determination, she chose Muramasa, the most ruthless sensei available. His constant mockery of her added to her suffering, leading her to purchase a fairy godmother to comfort her. When her training was complete, she quickly began ascending in rank in the tourmanents, and her victories over her sensei became constant. Turning point In a bad day at work, she decided to take revenge upon Muramasa, who had deleted himself from her implants. Still frustrated, she joined a tournament and gruesomely defeated over 100 other contestants before the tournament close due to timeout. She broke the world record of most victories and most bloody executions. Her awards called the attention of the Cyberpol chief, who decided she would be a welcome addition to the Violent Crimes division. Then she continued her training in martial arts with Inoue Minori, earning her status as a worthy opponent, even without being able to defeat her superior. First case in the streets Her first case was a grand theft of androids in one of the Zigurat warehouses, where she and Inoue failed to capture a van loaded with eroids. The burglars were an organized band of mercenaries. Upon further investigation, it was shown to her that the theft couldn't be talked to the A.I. in charge of the androids, due to the possibility of her losing control. Assassination attempt During the investigation of the case, Jennifer became the target of assassination by a Doppelganger. She was forced to flee out of the country via shuttle. The shuttle was shot down by an anti-aircraft missile. She survived thanks to the help of her partner and an unknown third party, which took them on a trip via sea to Japan and provided them with a safer route on their way to Iberia. Arrival in Iberia, and further assignment After arriving to Iberia, Jennifer met with the founder of CIPESA, Diana González de la Vega. There she began an undercover mission to recover the missing androids, which were presumed to have arrived to Beijing. There she participated in the events detailed in the novel Nym: A Cybernetic Cinderella.